Wangan Sonikku
by DaL33T
Summary: Out of boredom, I decided to do a Wangan Midnight/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover. It basically involves Akio Asakura being warped into the Sonic universe somehow. Contains elements from the American Comic. Rated K-plus for mild language.
1. Beginning

**_WANGAN SONIKKU_**

**_湾岸ソニック_**

A Wangan Midnight/ Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover  
by DaL33T  
[Note: Has several aspects from the American Sonic comic.]

PROLOGUE

TOKYO, JAPAN. PRESENT DAY...  
The Devil Z, a Datsun 240Z which looks like just another Japanese car out of the '70s. It's more than that. Not only is it extremely fast, but it also has a long string of accidents, which is why it's called the Devil Z. The current owner is named Akio Asakura, and is the only person alive who has tamed the Z. Akio can drive anything anywhere from a Le Mans prototype on a dirt road to a Drag Racing Car on the hills of Osaka. Akio is the king of Wangan and NOBODY will ever take away his crown…in a CAR, anyway…  
KNOTHOLE, MOBIUS, PRESENT DAY…  
Sonic the Hedgehog is a Mobian Hedgehog who is constantly fighting against the likes of Dr. Robotnik. He can go at THE SPEED OF SOUND, hence his name. He is friends with Tails -- a young, two-tailed Mobian fox who happens to know a GREAT deal about mechanics--, Knuckles -- a Mobian Echidna who is the guardian of Angel Island--, Amy –A Mobian Hedgehog who is Sonic's (self-proclaimed) girlfriend--, and Sally—The daughter of King Maximilian of Acorn.  
Akio Asakura and Sonic the Hedgehog will both meet under unusual terms. Street Racer meets Supersonic Hedgehog. It all started out on Wangan Route in Tokyo…


	2. Stage 1: Devil Z VS ?

STAGE1:  
悪魔のZ VS. ???【Devil Z VS. UNKNOWN】

"Blur of black seen speeding past Shinjuku police box." Akio read in a newspaper. "There's gotta be a better word for 'weird'. This is the sixth time this week!" He said. "Oh well, I'll be cruising on Wangan." He started up his Z and drove off. While he was driving on Wangan, he noticed that traffic was higher than usual. Then he saw a sign ahead that said: ACCIDENT AHEAD. SLOW DOWN TO 50KP/H. LEFT LANE CLOSED. He saw several emergency vehicles and a police car that had turned upside down. He stopped the car so he could ask a policeman about the accident. "How did this happen?" He asked. "According to the survivors, they saw that jet black blur. Have you heard about it?" The policeman said. "Yeah, I've heard about it TWENTY TIMES since two weeks ago!" Akio responded, slightly irritated. "Anyway, the driver said he was on patrol when suddenly, IT showed up and apparently, according to the driver, he blacked out when he looked at it. And when he woke up, he was upside down, he co-driver was unconscious, he had a nasty gash on his arm, and the upper part of his uniform was gone ."The officer said. "The driver turned on the camera in his cruiser, and this is what happened." Akio watched. He knew that the news was NOT lying. Akio got back in his Z. Then, five minutes later, a pitch black blur streaked past him.

MUSIC: Intro Music (at about 1:10) – Tokyo Xtreme Racer Zero/Shutokou Battle 0

His car nearly hit a taxi. "What the crap-!?" Yelled Akio. The blur was travelling at a jaw-dropping 770mph, faster than the speed of sound. Akio's Z was pulled into the slip stream. His tires were melting now. He noticed that he and the blur were being surrounded by clouds of darkness. The next thing he saw was that he was going through a worm-hole. Without warning, Akio vomited. He was slowly blacking out…

"＊＊＊"

MUSIC: Unlawful Temptation – Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune

Akio woke up in the Devil Z, in the middle of a field. In Tokyo it would be midnight, but wherever Akio was now, it was High Noon. "Where am I?" He thought. "I've a feeling I'm not in Japan anymore." Akio turned the keys in the ignition and the car started. He saw a dirt trail and started to drive along that route. He was drifting along the route's wide turns. He was following the signs, but he (being Japanese) wasn't familiar with English. He was trying to find a town or any place that would offer him food and shelter. He wasn't having much avail until he saw some smoke in the distance. He started to drive in that direction. However the quickest route (which he was on) was cutting through a swamp. The trail was partially submerged, and the swamp was thick. Drifting was impossible, and Akio was using RACING tires, not DIRT tires, not to mention the Devil Z used REAR-WHEEL DRIVE, not ALL-WHEEL DRIVE. He would have to slow down to 40mph, and be careful. His car was practically on a tight-rope. He made it through with swamp-water and dirt on his Devil Z. Finally he arrived at the village. He shut off the engine, open the door, and fainted. He was completely out of energy.


	3. Stage 2: Knothole Village

STAGE2:  
節穴村【Knothole Village】

Akio woke up. He looked around and sat up. He was in a cabin and it was about 10PM in this place. He opened the door and saw a hallway. He realized he was in an apartment, not a detached house. The hallway lights were still on. He left the room and began to walk down the hall. There was a room with the words: "BRIEFING ROOM. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." In English, which he couldn't read being from Japan. But there was a symbol that seemed to warn people not to come in unless etc, etc, etc. so he didn't enter. He was still curious. He decided to look through the key hole. He saw there was some sort of meeting going on, and that the people in the meeting appeared to be anthropomorphic animals! He almost let the words "What the crap!?" fly out of his mouth, be he stifled it somehow. He heard the following: "What should we do about 'him'?" One voice queried. "Let him stay. But what about that vehicle he came in?" Another one said. "We should keep that too."A third voice said. "I know how this stuff works. I tried to drive it-"Akio opened his mouth in surprise, "-but I couldn't even start it up." Akio sighed in relief. "Maybe we should ask that guy on how it works." The third voice said. "Alright. We will question the 'guest' tomorrow. We'll also ask him to perform a demonstration of the vehicle." The first voice said. "May I speak?" Said a fourth voice. "I followed the tracks the vehicle made. They lead through the swamp and on the dirt trail and seemed to begin at a field south of here." The voice continued. "And our men did report earlier that they saw a vehicle going at a high rate of speed through the forest. Their description matches that of this vehicle. They also reported that they didn't hear the sound of an airplane beforehand. It's possible it may have warped here somehow" "How could it have warped here…no…there's only one way…and that……." The first voice seemed to mutter. It then concluded the meeting with "Alright, we will ask him about all these details. Until then, dismissed!" Akio quietly ran back to his room, got into the bed, and went to sleep.

"……………"

_--TO BE CONTINUED--_


End file.
